1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.